<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>倉橫：雪見大幅的吃法 by shadowjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238425">倉橫：雪見大幅的吃法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo'>shadowjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>咬一口軟軟的橫糰子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>倉橫：雪見大幅的吃法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沐浴完後的橫山什麼也沒穿，趴在床上單手滑手機，左手環抱著右肩微微側過上半身，後腰凹陷，臀部微翹。大倉進門看到的就是這樣的畫面。</p><p>橫山攬住右上臂的長指延伸到背部，纖長白皙卻帶著男人骨感的模樣，吸引大倉靠近，隨著蠢動的慾望將吻落在手骨上，順著向下輕輕啃咬，在終點舔舐敏感的指尖。</p><p>不堪打擾的指頭動了動，僅僅是驅趕惱人蚊蠅般的微小幅度，大倉沒有停止，舔舐的範圍擴大到每根手指，吮舔的姿態宛如孩童正在吃最後一根珍貴的冰棒，小心翼翼，無一不漏。</p><p>橫山沒有將注意力從手機轉移到大倉身上，大倉順理成章地攻占其他肌膚。親吻落在指尖向外延伸的區塊，泛著銀光的皮膚像夜晚鑲嵌月光的平靜湖泊，於是從善如流的跌入水面，抵達脊椎後滾落狹長的深溝，隨洶湧的慾望沖刷到一窪淺池。</p><p>離開腰窩後的第一站是挺翹的臀部，大概是橫山皮膚雪白的關係，大倉總能從飽滿的臀肉聯想到各式鬆軟或彈牙的甜點，不管是白玉糰子或是雪見大福，張口試試便能知道口感是否如他所想。</p><p>美妙Q彈的滋味讓他愛不釋口，啃咬舔吮的同時，雙手掌握臀部下方揉捏，臀肉被用力擠壓，從指縫間溢出。橫山終於不堪其擾，啪嗒放下手機，扭頭蹙眉對大倉抗議。</p><p> </p><p>「你在幹嘛啊。」</p><p>只可惜大阪腔特有的鼻音語尾加上橫山本人軟黏的音色，起不了抗議的效果，大倉刻意吻出「波」地一聲，對橫山困擾的臉龐揚起燦爛的笑容。</p><p>「剛出浴的裸體美男躺在床上，不是擺明的邀請嗎？」</p><p>「真是的……明天那裡都會淤青的。」</p><p>「有什麼關係，反正只有我看見。」</p><p>橫山踢踢腿，想把大倉從他身上趕下去，大倉卻趁機將拇指按進隱藏在雪白山丘裡的入口，橫山驚得輕輕一跳，卻被大倉按住臀部向下壓固定在床上。</p><p>無法逃走的橫山抱著枕頭，感覺到那裡增加了另一根拇指，將入口往兩邊撐開，餘下四指收緊，在臀部上留下一道道抓痕，就著反覆抓握揉捏的動作，開拓後穴的同時蹂躪著臀肉。</p><p>橫山的臉栽進枕頭裡，只有髮絲間露出赤紅的耳朵上緣，出賣了他對忍耐的努力。</p><p>模仿性交動作深入的拇指，勾動揉捻內部熾熱的柔嫩，橫山受不了的叫聲全數埋進羽毛枕蓬鬆的間隙裡，直到感到淺淺的氣息噴灑在股間，察覺到大倉想做什麼的同時，後方入口及鄰近軟肉就被濕熱地舔過。</p><p>觸及溫暖分離滑涼，還沒來得及細細分辨感受，敏感的部位便迎來第二次濕軟的服侍。橫山驚動掙扎，從枕頭中抬起臉，帶著驚駭的表情回頭看大倉，「住手。」</p><p>「偏不。」</p><p>大倉埋首，惹得橫山驚叫連連，扭動著想逃離，卻總是被一次次壓制，反抗不成的橫山被逼得發出破碎的尾音，連不要都聽起來可憐兮兮。</p><p>最後央求都說出口了，大倉停手，雖然在橫山的掙扎下他根本沒得逞幾次，不過再逼下去怕橫山好幾天不理他，於是換個方式逗弄。</p><p>「不要什麼？不說出來我不知道。」</p><p>橫山回頭，眉眼盡是委屈，眼角還帶著些許濕意，「不、不要舔......」</p><p>「不要舔可以，那你要老實回答我......」大倉的拇指在內壁按壓畫圓，「這裡舒服嗎？」</p><p>橫山僵住，臉迅速變紅像是可以擰出血。</p><p>「回答我嘛，這樣弄舒服嗎？」</p><p>「......舒服。」</p><p>「這裡跟這裡，哪一個更舒服？」</p><p>橫山憋著臉，像個努力吹卻吹不漲的氣球，怕一開口就消氣。</p><p>「現在就害羞了？我們還有更害羞的事還沒做呢。」</p><p>「吶……告訴我嘛。」</p><p>「下、下面一點比較舒服……」</p><p>用盡勇氣擠出話來便栽倒在床上，橫山用手摀住嘴，不敢相信自己說了這麼羞恥的話。</p><p>「那這裡呢？」</p><p>大倉手指劃過前列腺的位置，若有似無地從旁邊擦過。</p><p>橫山不說話了，咬住手指怕洩漏呻吟。內部持續碾壓刮搔的手指就是不去碰觸關鍵的那點，在四周打著轉，偶爾才像不小心闖入的迷路小孩般迅速退出，還來不及叫就已褪下快感。</p><p>受盡撩撥卻刺激不到點上，橫山從鼻子發出哼哼暗示大倉，大倉不予理會，將內部緊窒軟肉揉開，橫山咬住手指的嘴反覆收緊又放開，時間太長的愛撫沒有得到釋放很快地就會變成折磨。</p><p>「……倉，大倉，快一點做……」</p><p>「因為，橫山くん都不告訴我哪裡舒服嘛。」</p><p>手指回到前列腺上用力按壓，橫山抖了一下。</p><p>「這裡舒服嗎？」</p><p>沒有得到回答，撫弄的手指劃著大圓逐漸遠離，趴倒在床上的男人放開摀住嘴的手，用力抓住枕頭邊角，從牙縫擠出話：「下面一些……舒服……」</p><p>「這裡？」</p><p>大倉的手指突然繞回來狠狠地摩擦，橫山壓抑不住的驚叫來不及塞回棉被裡。</p><p>「這裡？」</p><p>重複詢問的語氣加重，大有橫山不回答就準備整治他的意味在，收到暗示的橫山哆哆嗦嗦地回應，大倉終於放過他，快速準確的按摩令人感到歡愉的地帶。橫山咬住枕頭套，津液隨嗚咽淌流，濕漉漉的布料與濕潤的嘴唇相得益彰，形成一幅淫靡的畫面。</p><p>持續的摳弄讓雪白的人克制不住地扭動，大倉用身體的重量壓住他的後腰，橫山的聲音像叫得嘶啞的幼獸，喉嚨乾渴，音色潮濕。在一個聽起來像換氣不順的哽咽後，大倉明白這短停頓的意義，橫山發出細長的尖叫，全身不受控制地顫抖。</p><p>大倉在他陷入高潮的抽搐時，分開他雙腿，進入那塊強烈收縮的區域，穩當地填滿，橫山感覺到了，卻只能任其擺佈，無力分給他一些關注。大倉並不介意，光是看著橫山為他扭動呻吟的模樣，就令他足夠興奮的能與橫山在床上共度三天。</p><p>橫山在稍稍退下強烈快感時，終於能分神對大倉猛力抽插的行為表示一點意見，從枕頭間露出半張臉，對身後的人抱怨一點都不溫柔。</p><p>大倉則是困擾的笑笑，「因為橫山くん看起來太美味了，沒辦法克制我自己嘛。」額間的汗還適時的滴在橫山潔白的背上，像是驗證大倉的話。</p><p>年長的人聽見如此狡辯，將臉塞回枕頭裡，低聲咕噥全糊成一片，大倉也不是很介意他抱怨了什麼，反正待會他又只能叫得說不出話來了。</p><p> </p><p>抽出，在橫山抵抗下將人翻成仰躺，抓著大腿根抵進深處，這個姿勢並沒有比較好施力，只是方便他看著橫山陷入慾望的表情。雪山的冰塊就算融化，流淌的模樣看起來也是如此透明無暇。</p><p>已經喊啞的男中音像點綴金線的絲綢，手感極佳，想必撕扯時的聲音一樣動人，大倉抓著橫山的手讓他自己自瀆。當發聲的位置露出破綻，毫無防備的用鼻腔共鳴出軟軟的嘶喊時，大倉加快速度大力進出，肉體拍擊的力道將雪白的臀部染成粉紅。</p><p>迎來高潮時橫山反而是沒有聲音的，奶聲奶氣的叫床跟期間限定的櫻花草莓星冰樂一樣，品味期限短，喝上一口後就只能無窮回味。</p><p>大倉放下橫山的長腿攤倒在旁邊，碰在一起的手臂觸感黏糊，被橫山嫌棄的閃開，低聲說了熱，大倉委委屈屈的遠離一些，「是橫山くん的體溫太低了。」</p><p>各自躺一邊休息一會兒後，大倉感覺到旁邊直勾勾的視線，回頭就看到橫山盯著他淺笑，橫山自知剛剛對大倉有些冷淡，開口邀請：「過來。」</p><p>被這兩個字安撫的大個子開心的靠過去，「再一次？」</p><p>「想的美。」</p><p>於是大個子一下子就枯萎，橫山抓過他的手搭在自己腰上，自己則是環住對方的背，輕輕拍著，一副哄孩子的架勢，「快睡。」</p><p>大倉倒是很受用，滿足地接下安撫，順便在橫山懷裡拱出一個最舒服的姿勢，靠在對方胸膛親親心窩，柔聲道了晚安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— END —</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>